


I Need You Desperately...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A Fic for a friend.Love you Jen.





	I Need You Desperately...

“Is she...”  
“Sleeping... barely.”  
Phantom’s voice is flat even as she pushes the other woman forward.   
“Go to her...”  
She turns, walking away for once, letting the other woman choose. She knows she needs to let Jenny feel this, to let Shirley care in her own way. She is still just stubborn enough to turn on a nearby music player, making a point to play ‘So Bad’. 

_I've been reckless in my own mind  
Staying up night after night  
What is the point of sleeping when you're high  
Feeling like royalty  
Running like a machine  
No~What is the point of sleeping?  
I just need a little bit of love for me darling,for me darling_

The music makes it clear, even as the other girl wakes, slowly realizing she isn’t alone, that there’s something between them. Jenny is silent, almost confused, and yet, when she does realize that Shirley is there, her first instinct is to reach for her. 

_But you don't need to know,you don't need to know  
You don't need to know about that  
You are so bad for me (you are so bad,so bad)  
I need you desperately  
You are so bad,so bad(so bad,so bad)_

Shirley crosses the floor in moments, instantly reaching to pull Jenny against her, kissing her forehead gently even as she curls herself around the other girl, stroking her hair gently. How could she ignore this girl any longer? She has been trying to pull back but she knows now that her heart is with Jenny, has been since the moment she saw her.   
It starts simply, Jenny curled into her, Shirley stroking her hair, kissing her forehead, whispering comfort. It starts as nothing but comfort, but the air is full of something more and, eventually, Shirley can’t ignore it any more, she moves to tilt the girl’s chin up a little, brushing whisper-soft lips over Jenny’s, laying a tender claim to her.


End file.
